Trader Camp
Trader Camps are Locations that can be visited regularly while driving. The party can find a number of different Characters in Trader Camps ranging from: Traders, that the party can purchase weapons, training, or healing from - to recruits that can be familiar or randomly generated. Some loot can also occasionally be found in houses at Trader camps - usually in the form of a single weapon or some general supplies. Some Trader Camps will contain a campfire with tents around it. Interacting with the campfire will allow you to rest at the camp for a few days, food and medical supplies will be taken as required. If the party doesn't have enough food for the camping period they will still suffer the Morale penalty. NPCs at Trader camps can be damaged with explosives. They will not drop their held items upon death as of an update on the 7th on Jan 2017. Very occasionally you can find zombies at the Trader Camp as well. They will be attacked by the NPCs if they are spotted but can kill a player with low health if they are not paying close enough attention. When the party gets close to the Canadian border (1 in-game day from reaching Canada), they will reach a final trading camp; this camp is uniquely designed (with a perimeter wall, armed guards and a large group of skeletons along the edge of the road) and contains more Traders and recruitable characters than the others. This gives players a last chance to get any needed weapons or supplies before reaching the Final Siege. The camp also marks the end of events until the end of the run, aside from the final meal, a siege reward, and possibly a healing event, and you can make it to Canada without a car after leaving the camp, so having a car after this point is not important aside from the Ramming Speed cheevo and the car explosion that comes with it. The game acknowledges this by not alerting the player of a lost or destroyed car. Due to a car being no longer necessary, gas is only particularly valuable for gas-powered weapons and trading away for food. Also, due to the final meal being the only meal left as well as no more traders or bandits, any food leftover after leaving the camp worth more than two meals is wasted, more than only one meal if Morale and Dexterity are not an issue. Keep in mind that the next to last siege right after the final camp will probably have food for the final meal as well. Unique Trading Camps As of the DUODENUM update, there are several unique, pre-made trading camps that the party may randomly encounter. These include: Bazaar The Bazaar is the largest, most well-sorted trader camp available. Five different traders are present, as well as Gas to Snacks Conversion and Weapons Barterer traders, and a campsite with a random recruit. Big Trading House The big trading house contains three random Traders, a Gas to Snacks Conversion, and a bathroom which has a 20% chance of containing a magazine. Farmhouse Camp Farmhouse Camp is a rare Trader Camp location. Its most notable feature is the addition of two buildings: a farmhouse and a barn, plus the outside of the camp being similar to the Farm's. Inside the farmhouse you may find two Traders, and a couple of unrecruitable dogs. There might be some weak weapons laying on the ground that you can take. Outside, you can find another random Trader and a Weapons Barterer. Inside the barn you may find a chicken, which can't be recruited, and 1-3 eggs, which can be picked up for free. Fence of Values The Fence of Values is a trading camp located in front of a wall that contains a massive zomb ie horde behind it. Four random traders are situated at the Fence of Value, as well as a random character who exclaims, "WELCOME! TO THE FENCE OF VALUES!" Hidden Laboratory IMG 2800.PNG IMG 2807.PNG The Hidden Laboratory is made up of two parts: an outside area, and a small bunker. Inside the bunker, three unique traders can be found: * Mad Scientist (recruitable) * Helpful Robot * Menacing Robot The bunker's exterior always contains a random trader and a Weapons Barterer. [[Swole Mountain|'Swole Mountain']] Contains cheap strength and fitness training, as well as a 'shady trader'. Trader Inferno Unlike most Trader Camps, the Trader Inferno is swarmed with zombies and filled with flaming cars, tents and wreckage, which may ignite the player. It only contains a single trader: * Fire Sale Trader Ye Olden Renaissance Faire The Renaissance Faire is a small, market-like area. It contains the following unique traders: * Armor Merchant * Heavy Weapons Knight * Medium Weapons Knight * Light Weapons Knight Additionally, a Rare Character known as the Bard can be found and recruited here. Another recruitable character and a Weapons Barterer will always be present at the camp. Last Mall on Earth The Last Mall on Earth (named HARRY HAMM MEMORIAL HALL) is a trading camp similar to a Bazaar added in the GIZZARD update. Inside the mall you can find seven random traders (one of which is guaranteed to be rare) and a Weapons Barterer. There are also two Mall Cops patrolling the building. Outside, there's a Gas to Snacks Conversion and a campfire with a random recruit. Category:Locations